Transformers Prime:JACK DARBY:MIA
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: With Jack missing in action while on an military assignment...It's up to Arcee to rescue him,leading to MECH's biggest plan yet being revealed.Takes place after "Till Death Parts Us"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime,Hasbro or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:JACK DARBY:MIA**

**Chapter 1**

_"Alpha...This is Bravo...1...5...20 miles out...Closing on drop zone..Requesting premission to preceed"_A voice crackled over the radio as the soldier turned to Agent Fowler standing behind him,arms crossed.

"Tell them it's a go"Fowler said as the radio officer turned back around to speak into his headset.

"Bravo...1...5...This is Alpha...You are cleared hot..I repeat you are cleared hot..Good luck out there".

_"Roger that Alpha..Bravo out"_The pilot responded,turning his attention back to flying the AC-130 as it flew through the stormy night sky,lighting striking all around while in the cargo area,Over two dozen Special Forces soldiers were busy putting on their parachutes and checking their gear and weapons.

"Listen up People!"The captain said as he stood up..everyone in the plane turning to face him.

"Our target is a one Leland "Silas" Bishop...For those who may not be familer with him..He's the leader of the terrorist organization known as MECH"The captain stated as he passed around Silas's photo.

"This is a capture mission gentlemen...Silas must be taken alive..Expect heavy resistance as you make your way into the compound...Are there any questions?".

"What kind of resistance are we talking about Sir?"Asked one of the soldiers.

"That question will be better answered by Special Agent Jack Darby,who has had more experience fighting MECH than anyone"The captain answered as Jack stood up from the crowd to stand beside the captain.

"As Captain Dawson said...Silas is MECH's leader..He's ex-military...He's...".

"What's the big deal?..We've dealt with jokers like him before"Another soldier said as he stood up,interupting Jack.

"Believe me when I say that Silas is NOTHING like you've dealt with before...He's handled and held his own on bigger things than any of you could ever throw as him...DO NOT underestimate him"Jack said pointing his finger at the soldier, narrowed eyes and a stern look on his face.

"Believe me when I say...I have before...We all have"Jack said as he bowed his head.

"Lets just settle down everyone"The captain stated as Jack contiuned the mission briefing.

"As I was saying,Silas is well known for his use in technology...Both currently in use by the military and stuff that's not even been seen on the battlefield yet".

"A couple of days ago,we picked up radio chatter that Silas would be making an inspection tour of this compound...We believe it's where they're manufactering their weapons...So if that's the case we blow the factory too".

"What's the plan of attack?"Asked another soldier.

"The strike force will be devided up into two teams...Team Charlie, along with Captain Dawson will make their way into the factory to plant C-4 Explosives with remote fuses...Team Delta's with Me...We will make out way through the compound,entering the living quarters of the base which is here"Jack said pointing at the location on the map

"And knowing by the late hour..We think that Silas will be asleep in the comfort of his bed...After he's secured...Team Charlie will meet up with Team Delta on the roof where we will call in an EVAC chopper..and once we're clear...we blow the factory...Understood everyone?Jack asked,finishing his speach as every soldier nodded.

"Expect the unexpected gentlemen"

"Thank you Agent Darby"The captian said as Jack took a seat beside the other soldiers as the pilots voice came over the inter-com."

_"Coming up on drop zone"_The pilot said,flipping a switch that made a green light come on in the cargo bay.

"Alright people this is it...This is the moment you've all trained for...Get it done!"The captain yelled out as the rear ramp of the AC-130 lowered,letting in the freezing high altitude air.

Jack stood up,taking his place in line with the rest as he awaited his turn to jump.

Alarms sounded all through out the cargo area of the plane as the pilots voice loudly came over the inter-com again.

_"We have a SAM incoming!...Deploying countermeasures!"_The pilot yelled as he flipped a switch in the cockpit of the plane,making flares deploy all around the plane.

"Sir!...countermeasures are offline...I repeat countermeasures are offline"The co-pilot yelled to the pilot as he turned the plane sharply into a left hand dive trying to avoid the missile.

The missile exploded right near the rear wing of the plane, as the pressure and turblance sucked Jack and the soldiers out of the rear ramp as the pilot struggled to get the plane back under control.

Jack found himself tumbleing out of control in mid air as he droped toward the Earth,combination of postive and negative G force's going across his body as he tried to grab the handle of his parachute.

After serveral trys he placed his hand on the handle,pulling it hard as the parachute exited out of the pack,jerking him skyward as it slowed his desent.

Jack watched in horror as another SAM missile launched from one of the hidden lauchers on the forest floor,narrowly missing Jack as it shot above him,hitting the already wounded AC-130,exploding it in half as the plane tumbled toward him on its way to the ground.

Jack could only scream as he hung helpless in mid-air,unable to do anything as the fireball approached him.

...

Arcee's optics flew open as she was awakened suddenly out of her rest cycle to the sound of a baby crying on the other side of room.

She quickly stood up off her berth to rush over to the baby's cradle,kneeling down infront of it as she picked the baby up,placing him into a custom designed carrier that Jack made for her as she sat back down and began to rock the baby in her arms to ease his crying.

"Shhh...Shhh..Mommy's got you"Arcee said softly and quietly,rocking him as his crying slowed and quieted.

"I know...I'm worried about your dad too"

She then turned her attention to the sound of a chime,telling her there was someone at the door to their room.

"Come in"She anwered as the massive metal door parted,revealing Miko dressed in a robe as she entered.

"Arcee...I heard Alex crying...Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Miko...I think he's just hungry"Arcee responded

"Well,lets go solve that problem"Miko said as she took baby Alex from Arcee's arms.

"You don't have to Miko...It's late...I can do it".

"It's okay Arcee...I'm glad I get to help out...Just leave everything up to Aunt Miko"

"Alright...But remember all what June told us...Make sure his head is held up"

"I'll make sure Arcee...Nothing's happening to him on my watch"Miko responded with a smile as she left the room.

"His bottle is in the fridge!"Arcee shouted through the door after it closed,hoping that Miko heard her.

Arcee layed back down onto her berth,enjoying the once again peace and quiet,closing her optics and drifting off into her thoughts.

"Aunt Miko"She said,chuckleing to herself...After all the years she knew Miko,she never thought of her using the word Aunt along with her name...which she was still unsure on why Miko took up the title of that in the first place.

Beside the fast that Miko isn't related to either herself,Jack,or their baby...she never thought of Miko being this caring and taking up responsiblitys when it didnt concern herself.

Jack was just as confused and puzzled as Arcee about Miko's behavior...But I guess everyone can change she thought to herself...Even reckless and troublesome Miko.

She now had two people in her life now that she loved with all her spark.

Little over a month ago Her and Jack recieved a phone call letting them know that the adoption went through and that they were getting a beautiful baby boy...then a week later she watched as Jack and June entered the base and Jack getting out of the car,seeing him carrying their son in his arms,and making in one of the happiest days of her life.

"Jack"Her thoughts turned back to her human husband.

It had only been the previous evening since he called her up,telling her that he had to leave suddenly on an assignment and told her not to worry.

Which she did...and she did a lot of.

But he's been on these assignments before,she knew her husband very well...she knew how strong he was,what he's capable of and she also knew that no matter what happened,he would always find a way to get back to her.

But she couldn't help to wonder what she wondered everytime He was away from her,she thought to herself as she opened her optics to speak softly.

"Jack where are you?"

...

Jack awoke,flickering his eyes opened,finding his vision blurred and his head hurting.

He reached up with his right hand to wipe his eyes,finding his eyes covered by blood coming from a cut on his forhead,and explaining his headache.

His vision returned,seeing the early moring light shining down through the trees,and telling him that he had been out for hours.

He then took a look around,finding himself supended in a tree by his parachute harness,quickly making him remember the recent events.

The SAM missiles,the plane being shot down,him being sucked out the rear,and with much effort he finelly released his parachute and the last thing he remembered was the burning wreckage of the place falling toward him before everything went black.

But judging he was stuck in a tree and near the ground he had survived...But it also brought a question to mind...How was he going to get down?

Beside the fact that up till last night...he hadn't jumped from a plane before...or being ejected from in his case...he had little knowledge of what to do in a situlation like this.

But he remembered back to the previous day of the jump instuctor going over with him on the operation of the parachute harness which quickly made him remember of the quick release buckle as he reached down to press it,not thinking ahead of what the aftermath would be as he fell from the tree,hitting the ground and knocking the breath out of him.

Jack layed on the ground for several minutes,coughing and breathing hard as he slowly stood to his feet,looking around and trying to get a understanding of where he was.

He was in a wooded area,trees surrounding him in all directions and their limbs blocking out the sky above him.

He had lost his rifle and just about all of his gear during being thrown from the plane and his desent.

He only had his sidearm that was holstered on his waist and a knife that was sheathed around his lower right leg.

He had no idea on where the rest of the team were,if they even survived or not, and how far he was off from the target drop zone.

But the militarys intel has been right,MECH indeed has a base somewhere near by,and judging by the SAM's being launched,they had much more reason to protect this area then it just being a simple gathering place.

Jack took cover behind a rock to the sound of a helicopter above him.

He couldn't make out any details of it with the trees blocking his view...But he knew what direction it was flying...and that was enough...and after a little help from his compass,he set off in a southward direction.

Jack moved through the forest,his compass guiding him,then taking cover behind a tree,and drawing his sidearm to the sound of movement infront of him.

He sliently watched as a soldier cautiously made his way down a hill an into Jack's view,as he scanned the area with his assualt rifle.

Jack raised his gun,pointing it right at the unknown soldier as he made his way around the tree,shocking the soldier as he raised his hands into the air.

"Friendly!...Friendly!"The soldier shouted as Jack walked closer to him,realizing it was one of the soldiers that was on the mission with him as he got close enough to see his face.

"Idenify yourself" Jack said,keeping his gun raised,not taking any chances

"Corporal Blake...United States Army"The soldier answered as Jack holstered his weapon.

"Sorry Corporal"Jack responded,holding his hand out as the Corporal took it,shaking it.

"No problem Agent Darby...I wouldn't of took any chances either"

"Where's the rest of the team?"Jack asked

"No idea...Last thing I remember before deploying my chute was being thrown from the plane...You're the first person I've seen or heard from".

"Does your radio work?"Jack asked

"No...I lost control of my chute on the way down...Landed in a swamp...I guess the military does has the funding for waterproof radios"

"Any idea where we are"Jack asked again

"According to my map...we're somewhere on the north side of the compound"

"Yea...I was heading south when I saw you...I was following the direction a chopper was flying".

"Did you get a make on that Bird?"Corporal Blake asked.

"No..tree's were to thick".

"Well odds are that chopper was heading to MECH's base...lets head that way too...salvage what's left of this mission..I'll take point"

"After you"Jack responded as he followed Corporal Blake through the area,scanning the trees for any sign of activity.

"So tell me about yourself Darby...You got a Girl waiting for you when you get back home?"

"Yea...I'm married"

"Married?...Can't say I envy you Darby...Being married and all...that's not for me...I like my freedom"

"Well I wouldn't want it any other way...I couldn't see a day without waking up with my Girl,kissing her,and hugging my son"

"Oh I'm not blameing you one bit Darby..if it weren't for being in the military,moving around from place to place I'd might consider settleing down and starting a family"Corporal Blake said as he sat down on a rock,removing a canteen from his belt and tossing it to Jack.

Jack took the opportunity to rest too as he found a seat on another rock,taking a drink from the canteen and using a little of the water to wash the blood off his face.

he then removed his sidearm from it's holster,checking the magazine.

"So whats her name?"Corporal Blake asked,before taking another drink of water as Jack reholstered his weapon

"Who?"Jack asked

"Your Girl...What's her name?"

"Her name's Arcee"

"Arcee?...Never heard that name before...Is she foreign?"

"You...Might can say she is"Jack answered,looking sideways over to the soldier,seeing if we would question it any more.

"I can't blame you there Darby...there's something about foreign girls...I remember this waitress in Paris when I was over there...She had sexy long,slender legs...and those hips...God those hips"

Jack only chuckled to himself as he listened...Thinking if he saw Arcee would he be saying the same thing...But why wouldn't he?...Arcee had a gorgeous body...At least she was gorgeous to him...Long sexy legs...and amazing hips to match he thought as he drifted of into thoughts about Arcee...wondering is she was ok...If Alex was ok.

"Hey Darby!..Wake up...I'm not making you daydream by my story am I?"

"By your sleazy story?...Are you kidding me?"

Both of them turned their head to the sound of a twig snaping as Corporal Blake reached for his rifle...But it was too late as MECH agents surrounded them from all sides,rifles pointed right at them.

The MECH team leader signaled to the rest as an agent steped forward,hitting Corporal Blake in the back of the head with his rifle butt.

Jack watched helpless,seeing Corporal Blake fall to the ground before another agent steped forward,doing the same thing to him.

Jack fell face first into the ground as the MECH leader walked up to Jack's body,kicking him over with his foot,making sure he was unconscious.

"Take them both to the holding cells along with the other survivors...Silas will be there directly to interrogate them"

"Why can't we kill them now and be done with it?"A MECH agent asked

"Because Silas want's them alive...especially this one"The MECH leader responded,looking down to Jack.

"Him and Silas go way back"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:JACK DARBY:MIA**

**Chapter 2**

"Mmm...Good morning everyone"Arcee said,stretching her arms and back as she walked into the main room of the base,seeing Ratchet working at his workstation,and Bulkhead and Miko infront of the TV.

"And what's good about it?"Ratchet responded coldly,as he welded a machine part.

"What's got your tailpipe tied in a knot Ratch?"Bulkhead asked as he turned his head away from the cartoon program that was on to look at Ratchet.

"Yea...What Bulk said"Arcee added,placing her hands on her hips.

"Please...As if you didn't know Arcee...Every night my rest cycles are disturbed by the constant crying from that "Thing" of yours...If that happens another night I think my Audio Receptor's are going to burst"

"That "Thing" is a baby Ratchet...MY BABY"Arcee said,raising her voice,walking up to Ratchet and looking up at him.

"And unless you want to get to know my bad side...You better keep your remarks to yourself"Arcee added,tapping Ratchet on his chest with her finger,and making Ratchet back up against his workbench in fear.

"Of...Of course Arcee"Ratchet responded nervously as Arcee backed off,turning back to Bulkhead and Miko who were just as shocked as Ratchet was.

"And Miko...Turn that TV down...Alex is still sleeping"

"Yes Mam"Miko responded quickly as she rushed to reach over to grab the remote.

The bases alert sensors went off as Ratchet turned around to view his computer,seeing June's car enter the base.

"Great...That's all I need today"Ratchet said,rubing his optics between his 's car came to a halt in the middle of the massive room as she got out of the driver side door,going around back to the trunk of the car,and opening it.

"Miko...Give me a hand with the grocerys"June ordered as Miko stood up from the couch,walking down the steps,and grabing bags out of the car's trunk.

"Take all the food to the kitchen Miko,I take the baby stuff to the nursery"June said as she grabed bags of diapers,baby wipes,and baby formula.

"Right away Miss Darby"Miko responded as she took off with an arm load of bags toward the kitchen.

June started walking toward the living quarters of the base,arms full also,smiling at Arcee as she passed her.

"And how's my grandchild today Arcee?"

"Alex is fine June...He's sleeping now..After being restless most of the night"

"Well babys are known for that...I remember when Jack was a baby...I went countless of nights without any sleep"June said as she walked down the hall,Arcee following her

"If you want to wake Alex up and see him you can...He's been asleep for hours"

"As much as I would like to Arcee...My shift is about to start..I'll just quietly put this stuff in the nursery then I need to go"

"Alright June"Arcee responded as June went through the door,coming back out seconds later.

"But if you would like Arcee...I'll pick up Alex later so you and Jack can have some alone time"

"Thank you June..Me and Jack would like that"

"Speaking of Jack...Have you heard from him?"June asked

"Not since he told me he was leaving... It's nothing to get worried about though...He's probably still in communication silence"Arcee said as she walked with June back to her car.

"Well if you hear anything about Jack,let me know"June said as she opened the driver side door,stepping inside.

"I will June"

...  
General Bryce was looking out of his window in his office,cloud of smoke collecting above him from his smoldering cigar as he turned around to face his desk to the sound of his door opening as Fowler walked in.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"Fowler asked,walking into the room and saluting.

"Yes I did Agent Fowler...You may stand at ease"General Bryce answered

"Thank you Sir"Fowler said,relaxing,placeing his hands behind his back.

"Agent Fowler...I understand the raid on the MECH base has gone south...This news is most unfortunate"

"Yes it is indeed Sir...But a rescue mission is being planned as we speak...We will bring our boys home"

"They will be no rescue mission Agent Fowler..I'm canceling everything there is on the matter"

"What?...What the hell do you mean?!"Fowler yelled,slamming his fist on the desk.

"What I mean Agent Fowler..Is that the risks are to great...Any support we send in will end up like the rest..We don't know who shot the plane down...MECH,or the Russians...and we can't chance any more missions over Russian air space"

"But the people that was on board that plane were good soldiers!..we can't just sit by and..."

"Good soldiers like that know the risks...and they're expendable at times like this"General Bryce responded,taking a puff from his cigar.

"But Jack Darby was on that mission!...He's a valued agent of mine!"

"You mean he's a valued friend of your's Agent Fowler...And Considering your connection to Mr. Darby...I'm taking you off this assignment"

"If you think that I'm just going to stand down while one of my agents is out there with God knows what happening to him?!"

"Yes I expect you to Agent Fowler...And this is a private military matter...DO NOT get the Autobots involved...That's an order...Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear"

"Good"

"Is that all Sir?"Fowler asked looking stern,and clenching his fists.

"No...There is one last thing...I understand you're also acquainted with the boy's mother..If would be better if the news of her son being missing in action came from you instead of some stranger"

"Just missing in action?...I figured it being up to you,you would have listed Jack being dead"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Agent Fowler...But even if he did survive the plane crash...He will soon be dead anyway in MECH's hands"General Bryce responded as he turned back around to look back out the window."You are dismissed Agent Fowler"

Fowler quickly stood up,turning around and walking out,slamming the door behind him as he left,and straighting his tie.

"Up your's General"

...

"Hello Jack..I trust your stay is going comfortably"Came Sila's voice as he entered the room that was Jack's cell,as Jack stood up..going up against the bars that seperated them.

"How do you expect me to be comfortable when your men knock me out and throw me in this place?"

"Please forgive your surroundings Jack..This place was built during the 40's..They had very low standards back then...Just be thankful you're alive".

"And the other soldiers?..Are they alive too?"

"The ones that were smart enough to surrender are"

"What's all this about Silas?...The missiles,shooting down a US military plane...what are you protecting down here?"

"Well considering you're locked up in there and not getting out I'll let you in on it...Do you remember where you were five years ago Jack?"

"I've been hundreds of places in five years Silas...how do you expect me remember one location?"

"Well let me refresh your memory then...It was at a canyon in Arizona...That witch Airachnid was up to her usual fun and games...And doning your robot suit like a knight in shining armor,you faced her to save Arcee...who was protraying the damsel in distress"

"How in the hell did you know about all that?!"

"Ohh...You know MECH has their sources Jack...But as I watched you fight that day...I realized that I was watching something that I haven't ever seen before...A Human and a Cybertronian going fist-to-fist and the Human walking away...only leaving as much as a bruise"

"So you just had to get one of those suits for yourself..didnt you?"

"Why do I have to be greedy Jack when I can supply all my men with them...Which brings me to this cozy place in Russia...During the war this was a tank factory...On these assembly lines,hundreds of tanks rolled off every month..so imagine all those tanks being MECH suits..as I like to call them...each with a man inside them...A perfect soldier"

"So you can take on Me and the Autobots is that it?"

"Oh that's just the beginning Jack...After the Autobots fall...So do the Decepticons...and I'll keep Megatron alive long enough for him to watch me sit upon his throne"

"Then after the world is rid of those aliens...I'll turn my attention everywhere else...Everyone will fear the metal footsteps of MECH walking down their streets..and they will bow down to us...Its time for a new world order"

"Your mad..."

"Maybe I am Jack..But I've always loved power...Even back when I was head of Project Damocles...The power to end thousands of lives at one time with just the push of a button..It's like you're God"

"The government will stop you!...The Autobots will stop you!"

I highly doubt that...MECH has always strived to be cutting edge on the battlefield...But ever since the Autobots and Decepticons made their presence known to us...we have been lacking in that field...But now is our turn to take back the spotlight...And with the Cybertronian improvements we are making to our suits..we will be unstoppable"

"I know the Autobots didn't give you that tech...and I also know that Megatron didn't hand it over without there something being in it for him"

"We have Starscream to think for most of it...And he will perish as well once he outlives his usefulness...The rest we acquired over the years listening and observing like mice in a wall"

"Even if everyone else fails...I'll find a way to stop you"

"I would love to hand around longer and chat Jack...But I have things to do..Places to be...But try me again next week...I'll give you a tour...Bacause odds are,you're going to be in there a long time"  
...

Arcee was laying on her berth that same had just fed Alex and layed him down for another nap... much as Humans needed sleep...it really amazed her how much babies need it.

Her thoughts turned back to Jack,she wondered where he was,what he was had been a little over 24 hours since she last heard from had never gone this long without contacting her.

But she knew there was a reason for it,maybe considering he's out of the country in Russia,she guessed that he probably didn't have any service on his phone,or he was someplace he couldn't get to a thoughts were quickly interupted by Ratchet as his voice came into her com-link.

_"Arcee...Agent Fowler is here and he wishes to speak with you"_

"Alright Ratchet...I'll be right there"

_"He wishes to speak with you privately Arcee"_

"Oh..Ok..Well tell him to come back anytime he's ready...I'm desent"She responded with a chuckle"

_"And whats so funny Arcee?...What do you mean you're desent?"_

"Ratchet...You really need to learn alot of things about Humans"Arcee answered,ending the call as she heard her door chime.

"Door's open Agent Fowler"Arcee called through the heavy steel door,as Fowler opened it and walked inside.

"Good evening Agent Fowler"Arcee said standing up."What did you want to talk about?"

"Maybe it would be better if you sit back down Arcee"

"Alright..."Arcee responded,taking a seat back on the berth."Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what I hear?"

"Hows's being a mother treating you Arcee?"

"It has it's up's and down's...Both Jack and June said I'm doing good at it...But I think Ratchet is going to fry his circuts if Me and Jack don't find another place to stay"

"Well I holding a position at the agency open for when the little guy grows up"

"Agent Fowler...What ever is on your mind,it would be better if you just came out and told me"

"I have some bad news...About Jack"

"What's wrong Agent Fowler?!..Where's Jack?!..Is he okay?!"Arcee said worried,bending down to Fowler,Fowler taking a breath before speaking.

"Earlier this week,one of our drone's picked up MECH activity..We believed that is was where they were manufactering all,or most of their weapons...So a strike team was ordered in to blow the factory and to capture Silas...alive".

"What does any of that have to do with Jack?!"

"Considering that Jack could give a postive I.D. on Silas once he was captured...And also to provide any other intel on MECH that the team would need..He was ordered along on the mission"

"Their plane was shot down over the drop zone..Right before the plane exploded,the pilot sent one last radio message saying he spotted parachutes,so at least some of the team made it out"

"So Jack's alive?"

"I don't know Arcee...Each parachute has a tracking beacon that's on the harness...And as of this morning...They are twelve active beacons scattered around MECH's base"

"Then why are you here telling me this when you could be back there leading the rescue mission?!"

"Because General Bryce had canceled all rescue plans...He said the cost if to great if the same happens to the rescue team..Believe me when I say that I would be first in line making sure Jack comes home safely"Fowler paused before speaking again.

"The military says that Jack and the soldiers lives are expendable"

"What?!...How dare they say Jack is expendable!...After everything he's done for them!"Arcee yelled,sitting on her berth,bending down,her face in the palm of her hands...and if she was capable of crying...she would be now.

Fowler opened his coat,removing a computer disk from the pocket,and laying on the bed beside Arcee.

"That disk contains all the intel there is about the mission...Mission details,location of MECH's base...everything"Fowler explained as Arcee picked the disk up,looking at it as she snobed.

"I'll leave immediately"She responded

"General Bryce has ordered me off this assignment and ordered me to keep the Autobots out of it...Me handing you that disk and asking for your help will get me in alot of trouble...Possibly even cost me my job...You know what needs to be done Arcee...No matter the cost"Fowler said,standing up and starting to walk out.

"Agent Fowler...How can Me and Jack ever think you?"Arcee asked,making Fowler pause

"Only way you can Arcee...Bring our boy back"

...

Miko,Bulkhead,Ratchet,and Optimus turned their heads as Arcee's clanking footsleps was heard as she entered the had only been about an half of an hour since Fowler left and considering the unexpected company of the other,he must of briefed everyone else before he left.

Arcee walked forward,standing beside Optimus,her leader,and not looking him in the eye as she expected his orders,orders that she didn't want to her,orders that she would probably have to disobey.

"Arcee..."Optimus began

"Before you say anything Optimus,you're not talking me out of this...I love Jack,He's my husband and I'll trade my life for his if it comes down to that...And if you won't allow me use of the Groundbridge...I'll drive there myself"

"Very well Arcee...Ratchet..activate the Groundbridge and transport Arcee where ever she needs to go"

"Roger Optimus...What are the coodinates Arcee?"

"They're on here"Arcee responded,handing the disk that Fowler gave her over as Ratchet placed it into his computer.

"Miko...I need you to watch Alex till June can come by and pick him up"Arcee said turning to Miko who was watching from the couch.

"Of course Arcee"Miko responded as she stood up,starting her walk toward the nursery.

"And what shall we tell Nurse Darby?"Ratchet asked

"Tell her I'm just on a errand...Tell her nothing about where I've gone or about Jack...I need her looking after Alex...And she will do that better if she isn't worrying about Jack"Arcee said as she stood facing the tunnel that would soon become the Groundbridge

"Arcee...I know how you must feel...But I will not tolerate the loss of Human life...Even if it is MECH"

"With all due respect Optimus,You're not me...You don't really know how I feel...MECH isn't made up of Humans...They're monsters...And I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary to bring Jack back safely into my arms...Even if it means blowing the scrap out of the whole fragging place"

"Understood Arcee...All I ask is to think of the consequences of your actions before taking them"

"Groundbridge is ready Arcee"Ratchet said as he pulled down the control handle,the swirling green portal coming to life before them ,with a look of determination on her face and without looking back,took off running into the portal.

Ratchet pulled the handle back down,bringing the Groundbridge to a close as he went over to stand behind Optimus as their leader spoke.

"May Primas be with you Arcee"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:JACK DARBY:MIA**

**Chapter 3**

Arcee walked quietly through the rows or trees and bushes that made up part of the Russian wilderness,Her Audio Receptors picking up the faintest noises as she listened for clues that would lead her to Jack.

Back on Cybertron during the war,her small size compared to other Cybertronians made her perfect for stealth and recon missions.

But this wasn't Cybertron,this was Earth,and she and her fellow Autobots were some of the largest beings on this planet.

She knew that no matter how stealthy she was,it wouldn't be to long before she was spotted;which made her want to locate Jack as quick as she could.

She came onto a road as she escaped the thick forest,seeing differnt types of vehicle tracks that was embedded into the muddy surface.

One of the types she recognized as tank marks,and the other she guessed that came from a Jeep or Humvee sort of vehicle.

She knew that MECH wasn't the only ones in the area,she was in a foreign country,she was in Russia.

No matter which one she was about to face,she knew that the odds were against her,but she had to get Jack out...or die trying.

She bent down to examine the tracks more closely as a voice came loudly into her ear.

_"Arcee,are you there?"_Came Fowlers voice into her com-link as she reached up with her right hand to answer.

"Agent Fowler?...How did you reach me?"

_"Ratchet patched me through...What's the situation?"_

"Well there's evidence of military movement in the area...I just hope it's MECH...I'm in no mood to get into a scrap with Russia"

_"According to our recent intel Arcee..Russian forces aren't in the area...So you're good to go"_

"Any idea on what direction I'm suppose to go?"

_"Ratchet just sent me your location...you're on the West side of MECH's base..you need to head East"_

"Understood Agent Fowler...Thanks"

_"Arcee...Be careful...You know how MECH is...They're capable of anything"_

"I will Fowler...Besides...I don't think they even know I'm here"

"Sir..perimeter sensors are tripping on our Western border...and all of our patrols have reported in"Stated a masked MECH agent as he turned around in his seat as Silas walked up to him,arms behind his back while other agents worked within the control room.

"Do we have a drone up?"Silas asked as the agent turned to type on his computer.

"There's one flying over the area now Sir"The agent responded as the moving image of Arcee running appeared on the monitor.

"Well...If it isn't Arcee...I knew it was just a matter of time...The Autobots never seize to disappoint"

"Shall I launch the gunships Sir?"

"No...It will simply be a waste of fuel and ammunition...Ready the base's defence systems and have the men armed and ready...We shall let her come to us...We have what she's wants after all"Silas said as he narrowed his eyes,smirk coming across his face.  
...

"Dinner Time"Came a voice of a another MECH agent as he opened the door leading to Jack's cell.

Jack awoke to the sound of the MECH agents voice,watching in disgust as the Agent slid his food under the door.

"You got my order wrong...I ordered a steak"Jack replied as he picked the bowl of something he couldn't even decribe without getting sick to his stomach.

"You're lucky you're getting that Fed...I could come in here an make you eat it"The MECH agent responded as he turned around,starting to walk out.

"Why don't you come in here and try that"Jack replied,crossing his arms."Not afraid of a Fed are you?".

"What the hell...I'm off duty for another 30 minutes"The MECH agent answered as he preceeded to unlock the door to Jack's cell,walking inside.

"This isn't going to be pretty Fed"The agent stated as he threw a punch at Jack,Jack quickly blocking it and returning it with a punch to the agents stomach.

Jack moved like lighting,all his training going into place as he continued to block punches and throw some in of his own.

But the MECH agent wasn't a rookie either, Silas recuited the best and skilled fighters which started to show as the agent got a few well placed punches into Jack's stomach as well.

Jack,staggering a bit from a recent punch,giving the MECH agent an opening as he placed a low kick aimed at Jack's feet,knocking Jack down to the hard concrete floor.

The agent seized the opportunity as he grabed Jack around his torso from behind,pinning his arms to his side.

Jack gasped in pain as the agent tryed to squeeze every once of life out of him.

Out of options and through desperation,Jack threw his head back hard,headbutting the agent in the face,as he cryed out in pain and releasing Jack as he steped back

Jack,seizing an opportunity hisself,brought his right leg up,kicking the agent up against the bars of the cell,knocking him unconscious.

"Correction...You're off duty for at least a couple of hours"Jack said as he took a seat on the cell's cot,catching his breath and checking his wounds.

He didnt get out of the fight with the MECH agent unscathed.

He had numerous cuts and bruises,adding to the ones that he got during landing in that tree.

After several minutes resting himself,he then proceeded to strip the MECH agent of his clothing and putting on the full length black suit,then the ballistic vest that had the agents gear and ammunition,and finelly doning the faceless black mask.

The suit was a little big for him but it would have to do.

Jack then drung the body over to the cot,straining as he picked the unconscious body of the MECH agent up,placing him in the cot and fully covering him with a blanket.

Jack then left the cell,picking up the agents assualt rifle up that stood in the corner before opening the door and entering one of the hallways of the base.

Jack froze in place just outside the door as other MECH agents passed him quickly,all of them heading in the same direction to his right.

After a minute of thinking,He then decided to go the opposite way then all the other agents to avoid detection,and hopefully locate where the soldiers were being held.

He started to walk down the hall,only to freeze in place again as a MECH agent called him from behind.

"You there!...Where do you think you're going?...Silas has ordered everyone outside to make ready for the enemy...You're going the wrong way"

Jack paused,thinking of the best story he could think of as he turned to face the agent and salute.

"I was just going to the armory Sir...my rifle isn't working properly..I was on my way to to pick up another one"Jack answered in the best and convincing tone as he could,and hoping the armory was in the direction he was going.

Jack stood at attention,while the MECH agent studied him over.

He was only glad the mask was hiding the expressions on his face.

"Very well...carry on"The agent said as he walked off,making Jack sigh in relieve.

Jack continued to walk down the many hallways of the MECH base,looking left to right as he passed doors and enterances,looking for any sign of the soldiers that were on the mission with him.

The inside of the base seemed empty of MECH soldiers now,leaving it a mystery to Jack on where they went.

"Hey Pal...wait up a second!"

"Oh no...Not again"Jack muttered to himself as he turned to the voice that was calling him from behind,seeing a unmasked MECH agent standing in a open doorway.

"Yea...Umm..What it it?"Jack asked as he turned around.

"Could you watch these prisoners for like 15 minutes Pal?...I've been in there for hours and I'm dieing for a smoke and a cup of coffee"

"Prisoners?"Jack asked.

"Yea...The ones they just brought in"

"Yea...Sure"Jack responded.

Jack entered the room,seeing a row of cells and each one containing the soldiers that were on the mission with him...Jack estimated around a dozen in all.

"Look here guys...Looks like they changed the guard on us..Is it just me or are they getting shorter?"A soldier asked as he shouted out."And skinnier"Another one added.

"Or it could be that the government is lowering that standreds for agents"Jack responded as he removed his hood.

"Darby!"All the soldiers shouted at once

"I figured you guys might want out of there"Jack said as he layed his rifle down,and proceeded to unlock each cell

"You bet your sweet life we do"Captain Dawson responded,patting Jack on the shoulder.

"What now Captain?"Corporal Blake asked.

"Why don't you ask Darby Blake...He's doing well so far"Captain Dawson said as everyone turned to Jack.

"Now we make our escape...Theirs a armory down the hall...We grab what ever we can"Jack answered,picking his rifle back up.

"How how do you suppose we get home?...No one here is a pilot...and I'm not hitchhiking across Russia"Corporal Blake said

"After we secure the base we can find the control room and call in support from there"

"Alright..You heard the man...Move out!"

Jack and the soldiers quickly exited the cell block,making their way down the hallways of the base pouring into the armory,grabing assualt rifles,submachine Guns,RPGs,grenades and every other type of weapon they could lay their hands on.

They were all loading up their weapons as a red lights and sirens started sounding.

"I think they know about us gentlemen!"Captain Dawson said as he cocked his rifle."Lets not wait till they come to us"

Meanwhile outside,Arcee was deep into her attack on the base as she rolled on the ground,dodging cannon fire from a tank,and firing back with both her blasters.

Dodging another round from the tank,she rolled behind a concrete wall to take cover while the tank blasted the wall apart on each side of her.

"Scrap!"She cursed,as she took a few moments to check her systems.

She had been hit but nothing major,mainly due to heavy machine gun fire,but that tank was something to worry about...She had to take it out.

Machine gun fire suddenly started raking her from above as she looked up,seeing two MECH helicopters,their gunners aim right on her.

She stood up, pointing her blasters skyward,sending multiple Energon blasts into each one,taking their engines offline and sending them crashing into the ground.

Arcee cried out in pain as another tank shell blasted through the wall,hitting her in the left leg and making her collapse to the ground as her knee gave away.

"Scrap!"She cursed again as the tank preceeded foward,crashing into the wall,and rolled over the rubble.

Arcee crawled backward on the ground,looking down the barrel of the tank's cannon as it rolled foward.

She couldn't get away,she could only watch in horror as the tank stopped within feet from her,lowering it's barrel down right between her eyes.

"This was it"She thought to herself plan to rescue Jack had knew she was going to die without seeing and holding Jack and Alex

But she also knew that she wasn't going out alone,not without taking a few MECH soldiers with her.

She raised her left arm,transforming it into a blaster as she took aim right at the tank,only to see it explode right infront of her as she was about to pull the trigger.

The top hatches of the tank flew open as it's crew dismounted from the burning chassis,only to be raked with automatic rifle fire as they climbed out.

Arcee then watched as a soldier carrying an empty RPG launcher in his hand,climbed on top of the tank turrent throwing his fist in the air and celebrating his victory

But this wasn't a MECH soldier Arcee quickly realized as she saw his uniform...He's US army.

Her thoughts quickly turned back to Jack a she studied the soldier.

If he's alive,maybe Jack's okay too...Primas,He had to be okay.

"Yea!...That's for shooting down our plane you MECH bastards!"Corporal Blake shouted,spotting Arcee,laying on the ground in front of the tank as he looked in her direction,and drawing his assualt rifle.

Blake desended down the front of the tank,not taking his rifle off Arcee as he kept walking closer.

"Darby told us that MECH were up and up on advanced Tech...But robots on the battlefield...This is a first for me"

"Darby?!...Jack?!...Is Jack okay?...Where is he?"

"Since when does a MECH robot care about a human"

"I'm not a robot...Well not in the way you think I am"Arcee said grabing the soldier and pulling him forward."Now...I'm going to ask you one more time...Where is Jack Darby...And is he okay?"

"Yea...He's...fine..He was with Captain Dawson last time I seen him"The soldier responded nervously as Arcee loosened her grip some.

"Call him over here..."Arcee comanded as Corporal Blake took the radio off his belt.

"Jack?...Jack you there?"

_"I'm here Blake"_Came Jack's voice over the radio,relieving Arcee has she heard her lovers voice_."If you're done with that tank Blake we could use your help...We have wounded"_

"Jack...there's a robot here say's she knows you"

_"A robot?"_

"Yea...She's blue and pink and looking very angrily at me"

_"Arcee?!...Tell her I'll be right there...Arcee I'm coming!"_Jack shouted over the radio as Arcee released the soldier.

"I guess he does know you"He said as he dusted off his uniform.

"You bet your life he does"Arcee responded as she leaned back,watching in joy as Jack appeared shortly after,climbing over the tank,running up to her and wraping their arms around eachother.

"Primas!...I was so worried Jack...I didn't know what happened till hours after"

It's ok Arcee...I'm ok"Jack responded,looking Arcee over and seeing her leg,seeing sparks."Arcee...you're hurt"

"It's not bad Jack...My repair system will have it taken care of soon"She responded as Jack's eyes met her's as Arcee quickly raised to kiss Jack deeply.

"Whoa...What are you two like...Girlfriend and Boyfriend or something?Corporal Blake asked as Arcee turned to him after breaking their kiss.

"No...More like Husband and Wife"Arcee responded,turning back to look at Jack,placing another kiss upon his lips.

"What?...Really?...This is Arcee you were telling me about?Blake asked as Jack nodded

"And what were you telling him about me?"Arcee asked,raising an eyebrow plate as Jack opened his mouth to answer only to be interupted as more soldiers appeared.

"Well...what do you know...The rumors are true"Captain Dawson said as he appeared on top of the tank along with the rest of his team."Men...Were in the presence of a Cybertronion from the planet Cybertron"

"What?...Wait...Do you mean an alien?"Asked another soldier as he spoke up.

"Can that kind of talk Private...We're not out to offend anyone here"Captain Dawson said as he steped off the tank,walking up to Arcee,and introducing himself."Captain Dawson Ma'am...Pleasure to meet you".

"Likewise Captain...And thank you for helping bring Jack back to me"Arcee responded as She and Jack exchanged another kiss.

"I'm afraid he did all that himself Ma'am...Not only did he break himself out of his cell...He broke all of us out and led the attack against MECH...He's one hell of a soldier"

"And one hell of a husband"Arcee added

"Where's Alex?...Is he okay?"Jack asked quietly,trying not to let everyone else overhear.

"He's fine Babe..I left him with your Mom"Arcee answered,slowly standing up,staggering a bit as she got her balance.

"All better?"Jack asked smiling.

"Yea...Repair Systems are just about finished" Arcee repsonded as she walked foward,limping a little.

"If we're all done here...We have a job to finish"Captain Dawson said

"What's he talking about Jack?"Arcee inquired.

"You know those robot suits that Fowler gave to Me and Miko?...Well MECH is making an army of them in that factory over there"

"What?...How did MECH get their hands on plans like that?"Arcee inquired.

"I don't know Arcee...And that's not all...With the help from Starscream...They armed them with Cybertronion tech"

"We can't let MECH complete those suits"Arcee said drawing both her blasters."Now...Show me the way to that factory"

Silas stood in front of the dozens of computer sceens in the base's control room as he watched his forces be defeated right infont of his eyes.

Every screen he turned too,he saw countless of exploded vehicles and dead bodies littering the battlefield,and finely turning his attention to Jack and Arcee as they appeared on the last moniter.

"You never sieze to amaze me Jack...Let's just test your strength a little more shall we?"Silas said as he reached down to press a button on the control panel that controlled the base's com-link system.

"Is my suit armed and ready?"Silas asked,without turning his eyes away from Jack and Arcee on the screen.

"_Yes Sir... it was just finished this morning...I'll have it combat ready within minutes"_The MECH soldier responded as a smirk came across Silas's face.

"Perfect"

...

The group made up by the team of soldiers,Jack,and Arcee walked through the compound of the MECH base,Arcee leading the way,followed closely by Jack.

They walked further,finely coming to a large warehouse style building as Arcee put away her blasters,pulling the huge twin sliding doors apart,and finding it pitch black inside.

"You men stay out here and keep watch"Arcee comanded looking back."Me and Jack will take a look inside."

"You heard the lady!...Defensive positions!"Captain Dawson called out as all the soldiers took over behind disabled vehicles and barriers.

Jack entered the building,following closely behind Arcee,the lack of light forcing him to turn his rifle mounted flashlight as he scanned the interior,seeing dozens of robot suits hanging on the assembly line in various stages of completion.

"God..."Jack said as he looked around in amazement."It looks like Silas really wasn't kidding"

"We need to destory this place Jack...Before MECH has a chance to complete any of these"

"How do you suppose we do that Arcee?...All we have is your blasters,rifles,and a few RPG's"

"Fowler will have to take over from here"Arcee said,lifting her hand and activating her com-link."Ratchet...Come in"

_"Arcee..are you alright?...Did you locate Jack?"_

"Yes to both Ratchet...Jack is safe with me...But we have bigger problems...I need you to patch me through to Agent Fowler ASAP"

_"Patching the call through now Arcee"_

_..._

Everyone looked up from the work they were all doing at their desk at the sight of Agent Fowler walking down the hall

They all heard what went on in the Generals office earlier that day and they all braced themselves for a repeat of that event.

Agent Fowler kept walking toward the Generals door,not taking his eyes off what was infront of him,pausing briefly before opening the Generals door to straighten his tie and collar.

"Well,here goes nothing"He muttered to himself as he reached down,griping the doorknob,turning it and pushing the door open,finding General Bryce sitting at his desk,doing paperwork.

"Yes Agent Fowler...What is it?"

"General..Can I have a word with you Sir?...It's about MECH"

"Agent Fowler...I think we discussed everything there is on that matter...This better be good"

"General Bryce...Do you recall Project Goliath?"

"You mean the Project that was put in place to train certain military personal to operate robotic suits on the battlefield?...Yes I recall Project Goliath Agent Fowler...It was canceled due to a lack of funding...What does that have to do with this?"

"Well somewhere down the line MECH has stolen the plans for those suits..And this very minute,they are building an army of them at their base in Russia"

"Agent Fowler..As I also recall,I dismissed you from that particular operation...Where did you come by this intel?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me"

"Or should I say Autobot...Dammit Bill,I ordered you to keep them out of this!...What am I suppose to say if Russia finds out?!...They can't exactly hide in plain sight...What were you thinking Bill?!".

"Sir,When I was in the Rangers,me and my buddys risked our necks and our own lives to pull our fellow wounded soldiers out of harms way...We never left a man behind...I'm not about to start now"

"Now,MECH is out there right now getting ready to release their army of those machines to take over mankind..Now what's importnant here?...Me breaking orders?...Or allowing MECH to march down the streets of Washington?"

"What do you suggest I do Bill?"General Bryce asked,leaning foward,and placing his elbows on his desk.

"Send in a bomber General...Blow the hell out of the whole place...It's time we put an end to MECH once and for all"Fowler responded,tapping his finger on the desk.

General Bryce stood up from his desk,going to the window and taking a puff from his lit cigar as he thought the situation over.

"I'll order an air-strike to launch ASAP Agent Fowler...I suggest you get your Team out of there"

"Right away Sir"Fowler responded saluting,turning and starting to walk out.

"One more thing Bill...When all of this is over,I'll see you again to discuss your punishment"

"Understood Sir"

...

Jack and Arcee were finely alone for a bit.

Arcee was sitting on a concrete floor,Jack in her arms,and leaning back against on of the walls inside the huge building that MECH was using to build their army of robotic suits.

The room was still dark,only light coming through was from windows and from the open door.

Jack and Arcee looked into eachothers eyes,Arcee's blue optics cutting through the darkness while they savored every second they could while they waited on Agent Fowler to contact them.

It hadn't been long since Arcee contacted him and informing him of what MECH had planned.

Jack leaned down to kiss Arcee's neck while her hands ran up and down his back making him moan softly.

He moved up her neck,placing a gentle kiss upon her lips before they locked eyes again.

"I've been so worried Babe"Arcee said as she combed Jack's hair back with her fingers,looking over the cut that was on his forhead,dried blood crusting over it.

"I know Arcee...I didn't mean to worry you"Jack said as he embraced her."How did you find out about it anyway?"

"Fowler came to me for help...The military was just going to leave you here"

_"Arcee...Fowler's on the line"Came Ratchet's voice as she reached up to answer_.

"Patch me through Ratchet"Arcee responded as Fowler's voice spoke into her com-link.

_"Arcee...There's a bomber on its way there...It will be there within minutes...You and Jack need to bridge out now"_

"And the soldiers?"Arcee inquired.

_"We can't risk anymore aircraft other than the bomber and it's escort being in Russian airspace...You're going to have to get the soldiers out via Groundbridge too...I've already cleared it with Optimus"_

"Understood Agent Fowler"

"Well,Romantic time is over"Jack said as he stood up,picking up his rifle.

"Mmmm...For right now...They will be plenty of time for it when we get back home"Arcee responded making Jack grin.

"Alright people lets move...There's a bomber on it's way to blow the scrap out of this place"Arcee yelled out as She and Jack exited the building

"Isn't the miltary going to extract us out?"Captain Dawson asked,standing up

"No...They can't risk it...We're bridging everyone out"

"Wait...How are we getting out of here?"Corporal Blake asked,standing up also.

"By Groundbridge...We don't have time for me to explain but it take you to our base...Then you will be transported to your homes from there"Arcee said as she activated her com-link again."Ratchet...Ready for the Groundbridge"

_"Roger Arcee...Sending it now"_Ratchet responded as the swirling green portal appeared infront of everyone.

"On the contrary...You're not going anywhere"Came Silas's voice as they all looked behind them,seeing Silas exiting the building,in a robot suit that was big at Optimus himself.

He walked forward,the concrete ground shaking with every step as his suits arms transformed,one into a sword and the other into a Energon cannon.

"Go!"Arcee screamed,getting into a defensive stance infront of Jack and the soldiers,drawing her blasters.

"But you need our help...We can't just leave you"Captain Dawson pleaded as Arcee rolled,dodging a Energon blast.

"I said go!"She screamed again making all the soldiers run through the bridge without looking back.

"Jack!...Go!"She screamed yet again,looking back to Jack as Silas send a blast from his Energon cannon,hitting the ground near Arcee and blasting her backwards.

"Arcee!"Jack screamed back,running to his lovers side."Arcee!..Are you okay?!"

Arcee shortly came to,her vision blurry and addled by the blast

She could hear Jack's voice urging her to get up beside her as she looked over to look at him,pausing for a brief moment.

"Arcee!..We need to move now!"Jack yelled,pleading finely making Arcee come to her senses as she quickly got up,grabing Jack and taking cover behind a burnt tank.

"Ratchet!...Close the bridge now!"Arcee screamed into her com-link,the Groundbridge closing right after.

Arcee stood up from cover,firing back with a few shots from her blasters,only to get back behind cover as Silas sent another blast from his Enegon cannon.

"His suit is to powerful Jack...My blasters aren't doing a thing"

"Good thing we have something bigger"Jack responded,opening a pocket on his vest and removing a lump of C-4"

"Explosives?"Arcee asked as Jack nodded.

"Yea...Just the thing to put a crack in it"

"Good idea Babe...But how are we going to get that close?"

"I've been in those suits Arcee...And you're blind from the back...You distract him while I attack him from behind"

"No Jack...It's to dangerous"

"Arcee...It's the only way"

Arcee thought his decision over a few was right and she knew it,it would take both of them to bring Silas down.

She then grabed Jack's shirt collar,pulling him into a deep,passionate kiss.

"You better come back to me"

"I plan on it Babe"

Arcee's drew her arm blades before standing up and running toward Silas,dodging his cannon blasts as each one came.

He raised his sword just in time as Arcee leaped into the air and came down,striking hard with her blades.

Jack waited till Arcee made Sila's explose his backside to him,before standing up from cover,running and throwing the C4 charge,hoping it would stick to the slick metal surface of the suit...and it did.

"What's that noise?"Silas asked,throwing his head from left to right inside the cockpit of his suit,the beeping from the C4 charge growing louder.

Arcee ran,scooping Jack into her arms and leaping behind cover just in time as the charge exploded sending Silas and his suit crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay Jack?"Arcee asked,setting Jack down and kneeing down infront of him.

"I'm okay Arcee...I think I threw my arm out though"Jack responded flexing his right shoulder and arm.

Jack and Arcee walked together to where Silas had fell,the arms and legs af the suit still moving slightly as the last bit of power surged through it.

Jack's C4 charge did more damage then hoped for,clearly knocking out the suits power supply.

"Stay back Jack"Arcee instructed as Arcee cautiously stood over the suit,drawing her left blaster as she saw a wounded Silas through the broken windshield of the cab.

"Wha...What are you doing to do?...Kill me?"Silas asked,giving out a laugh before arching his back in pain.

"You don't think that I will?"Arcee asked,rage in her eyes.

"You be honest...No...You're an Autobot after all...You don't commit murder"

"Just watch me"Arcee responded,fueling Energon into her blaster,charging it up.

"Arcee..Don't"Jack pleaded running up to her,placing a hand on her thigh,making her look down

"No Jack!...He can't be left alive to terrorize more people...Or Us...It ends today"Arcee said,turning back to Silas and resuming her aim.

"Arcee...Killing him will only make you out to be something that isn't any better...And I know you Arcee...I know that's not what you are"

Jack could hear the sound of her blaster powering down as she transformed her arm,putting it away.

She felt ashamed of herself,ashamed of what she became for just a short time as she looked down to her husband,as he continued to look back up at her.

"You're right Jack...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me"

"Don't be Arcee"Jack answered as Arcee bent down to him again,looking her lover in his eyes as Jack layed a hand on the side of her face."You were just protecting Me,protecting Alex,and protecting Us"

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you"Arcee said,stroking the back of Jacks hand with her fingers.

The couple leaned in,sharing a deep and passionate kiss,Arcee breaking the kiss shortly after to look up into the sky.

"Whats wrong Arcee?"Jack asked as fear appeared in Arcee's optics,both of them watching as a huge black wing appeared in the sky,heading right toward them.

Jack turned his attention away from the bomber to the sound of metal shifting and transforming behind him as he turned around,seeing Arcee's last few metal plates fall into place,forming her motorcycle vehicle mode.

"Jack get on!"Arcee commanded as Jack quickly took a seat on her as she sped off,barely giving him time to grab her handlebars.

Arcee transfered all her power into her drive train,trying to get as far away from the MECH base as she could.

They could hear the bombs exploding behind them as they found their targets.

Feeling that they were out of danger,Arcee came to a sliding halt as Jack steped off her and looking back at the now burning and exploded MECH base,Arcee transforming back before joining Jack with the view.

"That should put MECH back for quite a while"

"Do you think Silas survived?"She asked looking down to him.

"I don't know Arcee...Seems here lately our enemies have been finding ways of coming back"Jack responded,looking up to her."But if he did survive...What ever he has plans for us next...We will face it together..He has three members of the Darby family to deal with now"

"That reminds me...Where did Fowler get the idea of Alex becoming an agent?"Arcee asked,raising an eyebrow plate."Alex is becoming a doctor and nothing else"

"Your or Mom's idea?"Jack asked smiling wide.

"Lets just say you're outnumbered on this one"Arcee answered,smiling back,and bending own to Jack,running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay...But I don't think this is going to go well with Ratchet"

"Leave it to me to handle Ratchet...And if I'm not enough I'll get June to help me...Sometimes I think he fears her more that Megatron"

"You know..."Jack started to say as he steped closer to Arcee."It would be a shame to waste this romantic moment"

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"Arcee asked as Jack leaned in to whisper in her hear.

"Jack!...Not here!"

"Well...I've gone without it long enough"Jack said as he kissed gently across her neck.

"Primas...How do I put up with you?"Arcee asked,teasing

"Mmm..Is it because you love me?"Jack asked teasing back and running a finger across her chest."

"Mmm...You're lucky that I do...Very,very much"Arcee answered,placing a kiss on Jack's lips.

"So the answer is no?"

"I've gone just as long as you have...But it will have to wait till we get back".

"Well...Lets go home then?"Jack suggested with a smile as Arcee returned it.

"Right behind you Baby"Arcee responded as he activated her com-link."Ratchet..Requesting Groundbridge"

"Right to our bedroom is possible!"Jack added

"Jack!..He might have heard you!"

...

Day turned to evening over Russia as more MECH forces arrived on sight at their burning and exploded base.

Helicopters sat on the landing pads,rotor blades turning at idle as MECH soldiers split up into seperate teams,combing the wreckage and debris.

A single soldeir broke away from his squad to search through a pile of debris and concrete rubble,uncovering a lifeless torso as he flipped over a slab of concrete.

"Commander!...Over here!"The soldier shouted as the MECH commander ran over,also laying his eyes on the body,and quickly grabing his radio.

"Team Lead to Chopper 1...We've found him...I repeat we've found him...We found Silas"

"Is he alive Team Lead?"

"Affirmative"


End file.
